


Silent Getaway

by RainyNuggie



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Multi, Mystery, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyNuggie/pseuds/RainyNuggie
Summary: Pt. 1. (May be a bit dark)In an isolated and kept away place, children are forced to dance for the world's entertainment. A group of kids seek out a getaway from the nightmare home they live. The one and only obstacle they face is the mysterious keeper known as "Master." (Idk)





	Silent Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on A03. Tbh, I don't know if anyone will like it, but this is just a story that I wrote out of boredom. Just be carefull because there is some violence. There might be some little mistakes here and there, so I hope, if you can maybe tell me if I need to fix something. If will be great help if you do because it will improve my writing. Anyways, thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoy!

Chp. 1: (Part 1)  
Continuous  
The same cycle over and over again.   
Wake up, dance, and sleep. I live in a world where “freedom,” or “fairness,” isn’t a thing. Today I woke up to Isaac yelling, “Wake up, Sleepyhead! No time to waste!” 

I pulled the blanket up to my head. His voice still ringing in my head when I close my eyes again. 

The red headed boy tugged at my sheets. He falls on the floor with a thud. Each time he readjust his white blouse and shorts. Isaac usually wears a smile everyday. His cheery attitude helps lighten up the mood when everything seems abysmal.

“Isaac, stop.” I mumble.

“If you don’t wake up, you know what Master Gray is going to do.” He cautioned.

“Alright, if you stop bothering me.”

“Okay!"

I climbed out of bed then neatly spread the covers and placed the pillow and blanket in place. I follow Isaac to the main building and head to the storage room where I meet Isabelle.

"Good morning, Ren."

"Good morning, Isabelle."

Isabelle smiled sweetly at me then turned to Isaac. 

She is usually seen with a white blouse and a long white skirt with her brownish purple hair tied into a braid. 

"Today, I'll be performing with Harry. Apparently they changed the roles. Is that okay with you?"

"Um, uh, yeah, I guess?"

"The schedule has become harder to get used to, I don't know if I'm able to handle it."

Isabelle fidgeted with her fingers, maybe sweaty out of stress.

I start to notice her disturbed state and patted her on the back.

"You'll do fine, just try your best," I reassured.

"But if I fail, Master Gray will hurt me again. I don't want it to-"

"You're not!" Isaac jumped in and grabbed her shoulders.

"You're one of our best! There is no way you could fail, trust me."

Isaac smiled warmly and gave her a nudge on the arm. 

"Aren't you hungry? I am!"

He skipped to the exit door of the room, somehow dodging all the piles of boxes and props. Isabelle and I are left behind and try to keep up. We strolled after him. 

As we walk I observe the scenery. I may see it everyday, but it leaves me curious about our small "home." There is a gate at the facade of the property. And right next to that gate are metal fences that surround the whole area. The buildings and facilities are located in the middle of it.

It became clear that they didn't want anybody to get in or out. But this is where we were raised, we got used to it. 

We take the route closest to the Kitchen hall. Then take a seat waiting for Master to serve us. As we wait, we decided to discuss a few topics. 

As we were talking, I feel a slight tap on my back. Then felt someone's hand firmly rested on my head. 

"Heya."

"Hey! What are you-"

I looked behind me to see a dark chestnut haired boy staring at me. He wore a black vest with a white blouse underneath and had black shorts as well. His hair messier than ever.

"Taiga?! Where have you gone off to?" I blurt out.

"Don't have to make a big deal. I was just taking time to myself. You should try it!" He laughs.

"It's been one week, Taiga!" 

"Uh huh."

He looked bored, or uninterested. I wanted to say something, but I felt that I needed to keep my mouth shut. Once everybody was present and seated, Master entered the room and looked as happy as a clam.

"Good morning, my children! Welcome to a new day! I hope every single one of you are doing well! Let's eat!"

Taiga scoffed, "What's with that happy attitude?"

"Today's performance, maybe that?" Isabelle replied.

"Tch, stupid man."

"Don't speak of him like that, you'll get in trouble!" Isaac whispered.

I heard a slight huff from Taiga, but till then he stayed quiet and composed. 

"This was even better than yesterday!" Isaac exclaimed.

"What was yesterday? Who puts only pickles in a sandwich!? It tasted like crap!" Taiga retorted.

"Stop talking while you eat, you'll get bits everywhere. Practice is next so get your energy up," she remarked, then stabbed her turkey with her fork.

After Taiga's quick argument with Isaac over who gets the last piece of bread. We walk over to the practice room.

"I'll go find Harry, so see you later!" Isabella waved.

"Alright." I replied.

Master came into the room and gave us instructions on what to do. 

"You'll be practicing Grande Jeté until you get it right. Take all day if you need to."

"Sir, I don't think I can do it. My ankle was broken since I've got here." A newcomer commented.

I think she came here only three days ago. Everyone was staring at her silently. 

"Oh really? Then we have a defect." A slight smirk appeared on Master's face.

"W-What?" 

"Lisa? That was your name dear, right? Do it for me."

"Um, what?" She questioned.

"Demonstrate the Grande Jeté."

"Sir, I-"

"Alright then…"

He grabbed the dark brown haired girl by the wrist and dragged her to the forbidden room. The forbidden room has never been checked from the inside from anybody except Master.

"Please stop! I didn't do anything wrong!" She yelled, but he didn't stop. Master slammed the door behind him and locked the door. The only thing we hear is muffled screams and groans from the outside. Then it fell silent.

He led her to the door as we all watched silently in horror.

I look at Isabelle and she looked terrified. She clenched onto Harry out of fear. She must be scared because of the performance. 

After that, Master came back into the room. The room's atmosphere quiet and tense. 

"Well, anyone else who can't do it?" He asserted.

No one replied.

"Well, get to work!"

Everyone walked to their places without saying a word. I ambered over to a small corner of the room and started to practice.


End file.
